


The many orgasms of the Lightwood-Bane husbands

by Mosii



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Oral Sex, Quickies, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, worshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosii/pseuds/Mosii
Summary: The many times the boys have some fun!





	1. Fun at the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus visits his man at the office, with surprise in tow.

Alec saw Magnus walk in on his monitor in his office and stood up to go and meet him.

He couldn't understand why a grown man such as himself could miss another person so much when he'd already seen him that very morning.

All he could think about that very moment was being wrapped in Magnus' arms, even if it was for a few seconds.

He chuckled to himself as he headed for the door but groaned when he heard his office phone ringing.

"Fuck." Alec muttered as he turned away from the door. He didn't bother going behind his desk. He leaned over and reached for the phone from across the desk.

"Hello." Alec said and promptly grimaced when he heard the voice on the other side. It was one of the heads of the Paris institute...an elderly French man who could go on and on. This was going to be a long one he thought exasperatedly.

Alec turned his head to look behind him when he heard Magnus enter his office, making a sign of a gunshot to his own head and pointing at the receiver in his hand.

Magnus grinned and made a sign for Alec to cut the call. But Alec shook his head.

With a naughty grin on his face, Magnus hugged Alec from behind and started nuzzling his neck.

A delicious shiver raced though Alec at the feel of Magnus' wet tongue on his neck.

He unconsciously tilted his head to the side to give Magnus better access and moaned softly when Magnus moved those wicked lips to his ear.

His lips parted in arousal when he felt Magnus' hands burrow beneath his t-shirt, but when Magnus' wandering fingers took hold of his already distended nipples and pulled on them, Alec's eyes flared as a gasp tore out of his throat.

"Oh fuck, Mags, stop." Alec whispered desperately but promptly groaned in protest when he felt the immediate retreat of those fingers and that hot mouth on his ear.

Then he couldn't feel the sweet warmth of Magnus pressed against him anymore.

Shit! Alec heard Magnus go out of the office and squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration as he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'm here, Mr. Bordeaux." He answered when the voice on the other end asked whether he was still there.

When Alec heard Magnus enter the office and turn the lock, a shiver of excitement passed through him. He'd actually been disappointed when Magnus had stopped earlier when he'd asked him to.

He was so hard his cock could probably drill a hole through concrete. When he felt Magnus hug him again from behind, the excitement that exploded within Alec was so intense he relaxed completely against Magnus.

And the relief he felt as Magnus unzipped him was indescribable.

"Didn't think I was going to stop did you?" Magnus whispered huskily into Alec's ear, his pulse quickening at the realization that Alec was commando beneath his shorts.

"God, you make me so hot." He breathed as he released Alec's weeping and throbbing erection from his shorts.

Then pulling out a small towel from his pocket, Magnus threw it onto the desk, directly beneath Alec's exposed dick.

And when Alec shamelessly thrust his cock into Magnus' palm, grinding desperately, Alec almost creamed his pants.

"I guess what you really meant was...'don't stop Magnus'." Magnus husked as he stroked Alec with already slick hands.

"Next time, don't send mixed signals." Magnus whispered biting Alec's lobe softly.

"Oh fuck." Alec breathed, understanding why Magnus had gone out of the study. He'd obviously gone for supplies.

"Mr. Bordeaux, I really have to call you back." Alec rasped shakily into the phone. He was trembling so bad he didn't even think he could hold on to the receiver for much longer.

And when the old man insisted he had two more suggestions to make, Alec almost growled at him. "Mr. Bordeaux I have to go. Something has come up..."

"Oh yeah it sure has." Magnus murmured as he stroked Alec and sucked on the lobe he'd just bitten.

"...I promise I'll call you immediately I sort this out. S'il vous plait." And before the old man could say one more word, Alec leaned over and hung up.

"Magnus, you son-of-a-bi...oh fuck." Alec's tirade turned into a lustful moan when Magnus squeezed the curved mushroomed head of his cock.

"Are you trying to tell me you can't multitask?" Magnus taunted as he pushed Alec's pants down to pool around his feet.

"You didn't have to hang up you know. And s'il vous plait?"

"He's French. Now will you just shut up and fuck me already?" Alec growled, drawing a soft laughter from Magnus.

"Your wish is my command." Magnus responded huskily as he went down on his knees behind Alec and revealed that winking rosette to his eyes.

"Just perfect." He breathed as he leaned in to give that twitching star a long wet lick.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Alec moaned as he thrust back against Magnus' tongue.

Magnus went to town on that puckered hole. He ate Alec out as though it was a piece of candy.

With every dart of Magnus' tongue, Alec made an erotic little noise and pushed his arse back into Magnus' face.

The super-sensitive underside of Alec cock kept rubbing against the towel that Magnus had placed on the desk in front of Alec.

That heavenly friction against his cock and Magnus' tongue in his ass felt blissfully wonderful. Moaning loudly and repeatedly, Alec gyrated his hips in a shameless dance as he felt his climax rushed up from his toes.

His moans became desperate whimpers that couldn't be suppressed.

"Magnus need to...please I gotta come." Alec whispered gutturally, thinking he would go insane if he didn't come right then.

"Fuck, I love the way you say please." Magnus withdrew his tongue long enough to murmur, and then circled the clenching opening with the tip of a thick, slick finger.

Then right alongside that wicked tongue, Magnus slid a finger oh-so-slowly inside Alec. And when he curled that finger to rub against that little pleasure button inside, Alec lost it.

"Magss... Oh Magnus, Magnus ... Fuck..." Alec chanted Magnus' name as jet after jet of cum spilled onto the desk, some papers and the towel.

Alec shook as he rode the waves of one of the sharpest orgasms he'd ever experienced.

As Alec shook with his orgasm, Magnus got to his feet, still rubbing that button with two fingers this time, and pulled Alec up with his free hand.

And even as aftershocks rocked through Alec, Magnus captured his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss that said everything he wasn't ready to say.

When they came up for air, Magnus pulled his fingers out and pulled off Alec's shirt. Alec was still gasping for breath, lost in dazed ecstasy, when he felt Magnus' hardness pressing hotly against his magically lubed up hole, demanding entrance.

"Ready?" Magnus asked huskily, causing everything within Alec to tighten with ravenous hunger. "You have no idea just how much."

Need throbbed in Alec's voice. With a ragged breath, he pushed himself against that hot hard flesh, shocked at how badly he wanted to feel it inside him.

Magnus lined his slick throbbing cock with Alec's hole and slowly impaled him, inch by hot, thick inch.

Watching his cock disappear into Alec's body was so overwhelmingly erotic, Magnus moaned lustfully.

When he was deeply embedded inside his man, filling him...stretching him, he just sort of took a minute to breathe.

It felt so good to be joined like that. They had been fucking each other like bunnies for the past week, every chance they got.

One would have thought they would have gotten whatever hunger was driving them, out of their system after all those encounters but on the contrary, the more they fucked, the more they wanted each other.

What Magnus loved about Alec's ass was how tight and hot and sweet it always was.

"Fuck, nothing on earth feels as good as you." He moaned into Alec's ear, causing a shiver to slither down his spine.

"There's nothing better than feeling you around me, Darling. You feel so fucking amazing ." In response, Alec clenched around Magnus' cock, making him hiss out a breath.

"Oh fuck darling, that feels so good, but don't. If you do that I'm gonna come." Magnus groaned, loosely coiling an arm around Alec's neck.

"Do you plan on moving anytime soon?" Alec growled.

"If you're good." Magnus exhaled.

"Magnuss...Oh fuuuuck!" Alec's protest turned into a cry of pleasure when Magnus pulled back and rammed his full length into him.

Alec's toes curled, when Magnus began to thrust into him in long, driving strokes, pumping into him nice, slow and deep, working his prostate for all it was worth.

With his eyes closed in optimal pleasure, Magnus scattered soft kisses along Alec's temple even as he fucked deep into him.

His other hand moved to Alec's chest, seeking out his nipples, pulling and twisting that taut flesh between his fingers almost painfully.

That felt so good it sent Alec to another level altogether. Alec loved it when Magnus was rough and gentle at the same time...as he was being that very moment.

His cock had hardened up again, his balls heavy and full. Just as he thought he needed Magnus' hand on his cock, the hand around his neck moved down to wrap around his cock.

Just a few months of non-stop loving and they were so in tune to each other's needs, each gave exactly what the other craved.

It felt like they were in sync with each other, making their love-making intense and breathtakingly satisfying.

"Feels so good, Mags. So fucking good." Alec breathed shakily as his hand moved back to hold Magnus' head. Then even as he thrust back against Magnus, Alec turned his head, seeking out Magnus' mouth.

With a low, rumbling moan that sent blissful tingles through Alec, Magnus took his mouth in a devouring kiss as he knew Alec wanted.

As Alec got lost in the taste of Magnus, he felt Magnus nudge his feet apart, filling him even more perfectly, the head of that sweet cock, gliding even more insistently over his prostate.

With Magnus' mouth on his and Magnus' hand on his cock stroking him, Magnus' fingers tugging on his nipples and fucking into him slow and deep, Alec became a whimpering, moaning mess.

He didn't know where he ended and Magnus began. He felt Magnus everywhere. Sensations within Alec were heightened to the point where he practically lost what little control he had left.

"Oh God." Alec tore his mouth away from Magnus' and cried out. He was overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations within. Feeling like he was going to fly apart, he instinctively tensed up and clamped down on Magnus like a fucking vise, drawing a surprised cry from him.

Allowing his head to fall forward onto Alec's bare shoulder, Magnus sank his teeth into Alec's shoulder. It wasn't too hard to bruise but it wasn't too light that the shadowhunter wouldn't feel it either.

A low growl at the exquisite bite, tore out of Alec as his head fell back in deliciously erotic abandon, his body jerking as sharp need arrowed to his already aching balls.

➰➰➰➰*****

Too soon, he felt an intense orgasm barreling through him. "Magnus..." Alec's impassioned cry told Magnus all he needed to know. Alec was about to fall apart.

Magnus nudged Alec's feet further apart and pumped harder, faster and deeper into him, wishing he could see Alec's face when his orgasm finally hit. Magnus never wanted to miss that erotic look on Alec. It always made his heart soar. But of course in his current position, he knew he couldn't have that. 

"Come with me, baby. I need you to come with me..." Magnus breathed into Alec's ear just before he slid his tongue into it, mimicking the movement of his cock fucking into Alec. Alec didn't stand a chance. 

As the first cum shot out of him, he squeezed his muscles so tightly around Magnus, Magnus didn't have any choice but to follow him into that euphoric bliss. Magnus' whole body jerked hard as with an animal roar, he came so hard, Alec felt every drop of his release. And as Magnus heated his insides with his hot essence, Alec cried out as he kept shooting his own load all over the desk. 

At the back of his mind, Alec was so relieved and thankful that his office was sound proof. (Thanks to Magnus' magic of course) How would he be able to look his fellow shadowhunters in the eye again if they heard their appointed head of the institute screaming with uncontrollable passion? Fuck! Alec fell onto his desk in blissful exhaustion, loving it when Magnus collapsed against him, still contracting rhythmically inside him. Their breathless pants echoed throughout the office.

"Oh fuck, Magnus." Alec gasped, when he felt Magnus' orgasmic tremors finally die away. "That was...that was... oh fuck." He laughed breathlessly, feeling too wired to string together a thought. 

"Are you okay?" Alec asked the man above him

"More than okay." Magnus moaned as he entwined the fingers on each hand with Alec's. "That was amazing. You are amazing." He breathed. After a while, Magnus got off Alec and slowly pulled out his spent cock, drawing a moan of pleasure from Alec. Alec really couldn't bring himself to get off the desk because he didn't think his legs would be able to hold him up. 

With a quick snap of Magnus' fingers, he had his stele in his hand, and activated his stamina and strength runes.

Magnus reached beneath Alec and pulled out the towel and quickly wiped and zipped himself up. Then he proceeded to wipe Alec clean. He had to go down on his knees in order to wipe the cum that had dribbled down Alec's thighs. 

He felt that it was more intimate that way.

And when Magnus looked at Alec's well used hole, he couldn't resist leaning in to give it a slow lick. 

"What the...Magnus what are you doing?" Alec gasped and tried to stand up but Magnus' hand quickly shot up onto Alec's lower back to hold him down. Unintentionally, Magnus' hand landed and pressed down on that endogenous zone that always drove Alec crazy with lust. It was purely accidental.But it helped get Alec to stay put to allow Magnus to give him a real good licking.

"Oh fuck Magnus, that feels amazing." Alec gasped, gyrating his hips slowly against Magnus' incredibly marvelous tongue. Magnus' intention was not to get Alec off. He'd simply wanted to sooth that puckered hole, knowing that after taking such a pounding, the feel of his wet tongue on that winking star would be wonderful. What he hadn't envisaged was the erotic sounds that tore out of Alec's throat. The sounds of his pleasure slid over Magnus like a caress. 

Alexander Lightwood was unadulterated erotic sin, personified, Magnus couldn't help but think. After giving one of his favorite parts on Alec a good tongue bath, Magnus pressed a kiss and a long wet lick on that pleasure spot on Alec's lower back and stood up, grinning naughtily at Alec's hoarse cry of lust. 

"Shit Magnus." Alec growled. "You really must stop this habit of teasing me out of my fucking mind. I just might return the favor one of these days." Alec breathed as he rolled onto his back, sporting a throbbing erection. 

"I couldn't help myself." Magnus chuckled. "You have an incredible ass."

"Don't say I didn't warn you when that day comes." Alec groaned as he sat up. Magnus laughed as he stepped between Alec's thighs. 

"Want me to take care of this now or later in bed?" He husked as his hand went to the erect dick jutting out between Alec's legs. Alec gasped when Magnus closed his hand around his cock. 

"Later." He whispered as he reached up to pull Magnus' head down for a kiss. He plundered Magnus' mouth till they had to come up for air or suffocate.

"Damn, you're a hell of a good kisser, baby." Alec whispered against Magnus' swollen lips. "You've got the sweetest and sexiest mouth ever. I could kiss you over and over and over and not get enough."

"Such a sweet talker, Mr. lightwood." Magnus purred, leaning forward to kiss Alec on his neck. "I could get used to such talk." Alec laughed.

"Did you really just fuck me, still fully dressed?" Alec murmured. 

"Have a problem with that?" Magnus retorted, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and kissing him gently on the mouth. 

"No, no at all. I think it's hot." Alec breathed as he pushed Magnus back and jumped off his desk. "The problem, however, has to do with that." Alec said, pointing at the camera in the corner of his study. 

"Oh fuck, Alec." Magnus gasped. "I didn't know there was a camera in here. "Were we being wat..." 

"Settle down Mags." Alec chuckled as he pulled up his pants. Then he went to the bookshelf in the study and pulled one of the books forward. Magnus' eyes widened when the whole shelf slid aside to reveal a safe in the wall. It was a really big safe. 

Alec punched in a code and opened it. Then he reached inside and pulled out a small CD. "We were not being watched." Alec said as he closed the safe and clicked everything back into place. "Everything is on this." He held up the CD. 

"Good to know." Magnus said with a raised brow. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked with his arms folded across his broad chest. 

"What do you wanna do with it?" Alec threw back. 

"I want to watch it." Magnus stated with all seriousness. Alec paused in the process of pulling on his t-shirt and looked at Magnus. 

"Really?" 

"You asked." Alec shrugged. "Know what I missed in all this?" Magnus pointed at the desk, referring to their latest sexual encounter. 

"What?" Alec asked, curious. He quickly pulled on his t-shirt and turned to fully face Magnus. 

"Your face when you orgasmed." Magnus breathed huskily. "You should see your face when you're coming, darling. Absolutely stunning!" 

"Oh fuck!" Alec whispered, feeling his cock jerk in his pants. Magnus had a way with words, that always left Alec breathless and aroused. This time wasn't any different. 

"What do you say?" Magnus husked, coiling his arms around Alec's waist. "Please." Magnus whispered, leaning down to nuzzle Alec's neck. "Come on, it'll be fun." 

"Fine. We can watch it in bed this evening." Alec relented. "But we destroy it immediately we're done. I don't want anyone to accidentally watch it, especially Madzie ." Alec said, stepping out of Magnus' embrace to wipe his desk. When he was done, he punched in a password on his computer. 

"Deleted!" He said happily. "You had it on your laptop?" Magnus asked, going to sit in the comfortable couch. 

"Uh-huh. The CD is the backup." 

"So if you knew we were being recorded, why didn't you say something?" Magnus asked, turning to lean against Alec's shoulder when Alec sat beside him on the couch. "You didn't give me the chance to think, fucker." Alec chuckled, turning in the seat so that Magnus' back was against his chest. "But then, when I'm around you, my brain seems not to function." Alec murmured, wrapping his arms around Magnus. 

"Yeah I'm hot like that." Magnus purred, making Alec erupt with laughter. 

"You sure are." Alec laughed. "Were you able to finish whatever you went home to do?" 

"Yes, but it's a surprise." Magnus chuckled. "You'll have to wait and see." 

Alec got off the couch and reached down to pull Magnus up. His hands went to rest loosely on Magnus' hips as he leaned in to suck sensually on his lower lip, loving the sound of Magnus' lustful moans. "Fuck, I love these lips." Alec whispered against Magnus' lips. 

"I love you Magnus, so much." 

"I know." Magnus whispered back. "Now, let's go home. You have a surprise waiting for you after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it?


	2. Good Morning (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some morning fluff and sexy time.

I was awoken by a heavy weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and only saw a mess of black hair. My arms circled around Alec's waist, who was flat out laying on me like I was his mattress. 

As I wiggled under him he groaned in protest and tried to make me stop moving. It was cute. His hair was a mess and his mouth was open a little, tickling my chest with his soft breath. His lips were a soft pink and his nose was scrunched up in a cute frown. I kissed his temple softly and he moaned again, grinding softly against me.

...Is he really doing what I think he's doing?

I smiled widely at Alec humping me in his sleep. But as he shifted and ground against me just the right way I moaned instead. I felt how hard he was and the way he moved against me in his sleep made me stir as well. 

"Fuck, Darling. Wake Ahh..up!" I said moaning again as he started to nibble on my chest. 

"I am up," he said without stopping his movements and my grip around his hips tightened. At first, I wanted to stop him, but my dick had a mind of its own as I pulled him down closer instead and ground up to him. I was rewarded with a throaty moan from my boyfriend and he shifted again so he was straddling me now fully grinding his bubbly ass against my groin.

I looked up and saw his eyes open now, glossed over in pleasure. So I pulled him down on his neck to plunge my tongue into him at the same rhythm as his grinding. His grip on my biceps tightened and my hands were on his ass now, kneading his cheeks and pulling him down against me harder. Our cocks were only separated by our underwear and I pulled his down, so his erection would spring free. He moaned out loud into the kiss, hoisted himself up a bit and pulled my briefs down as well, so our cocks met without any restrictions. 

I took them both in my hand, stroking them up and down together and it got me a cute mewl out of Alec. He broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against my chest, licking at my nipple, sucking on it, before circling the bud while grinding against me faster, helping me in my actions. My hand tightened around our cocks and I sped up. The peculiar sound of slick skin on each other was accompanying his moans and my throaty groans. My job got a lot easier as Alec began to spurt pre-cum lubing both our cocks. I could jerk us off faster and Alec's bigger hand wandered to mine and helped me out. Together with him now giving ministrations to my other nipple I was close. 

As I voiced my condition he just mumbled "Me too," against my lips and let his thumb circle both of our tips. With a silent cry he came and I watched his face in wonder. His face wrapped up in pleasure must be one of my favorite looks on him and as I felt his essence cover my chest I followed him over the edge. My breath hitched and I felt Alec hovering over me. He kissed me softly before his lips wandered to my chest, licking the mixture of both our releases. It was a sexy sight and as he looked up at me, his tongue covered in our mixed cum, I almost got hard again. 

"Fuck, Alexander, can you get any more sexy?" I asked and he gave a wicked smile at that.

"Morning," he said and I smiled back. 

"Morning. Shower?" I asked and he nodded getting up in his naked glory giving me a perfect view of his firm ass and his equipped front. 

"Up for saving water?" he asked and I almost jumped out of the bed. "Hell yes!" I said racing him to the shower. I couldn't take my hands off of him but kept it remotely PG. We started off washing our hair. "You use conditioner?" he asked shocked and I pouted.

"Hey, my hair is too long to not use it. Plus, it smells amazing." I said and he chuckled. 

"All right, come here," he said and he bent down a little so he could put the conditioner in. The next part I loved. I soaped up his whole body. Putting extra attention to his cock and ass with a big smile, before he slapped my hand away. He was painfully hard again and so was I. 

"You're fuking beautiful, Darling." I whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply again. He snatched the soap from me and got his revenge, teasing me as long as I did him. 

"I want to watch you," I said with a daring smile and he blushed. 

"Only if you return the favor," he said and my hand went straight to my cock, stroking it slowly. Alec's eyes were fixated on my hand and his cock twitched a little, before he took it in his hand as well, leaning against the shower wall. The water created steam and Alec's eyes were wandering up and down my whole body now while he pleasured himself.

"You look hot, with your cock in your hand," I said and he groaned his hand going faster. "I can't wait to take you, to have you under me, screaming in pleasure," I said my own hand going faster. "I'll open you up slowly with my tongue," I watched precum spurt out of his tip only to be washed away by the water. 

"You like that? Being eaten out by me?" I said and he whimpered his head subtly shaking yes while he bit his lip. 

"I would make you hot and wet and begging for my cock," I said and without a warning he came with a muffled scream, spurting all over me and the floor. His eyes seemed shocked almost and he blushed deeply. I closed the distance between us and kissed him softly. 

"Seems like you really love that idea," I said and he blushed even deeper, before his hand wandered down to my cock, helping me out with my problem. I let him do the work, thrusting into his fist, kissing him deeply. I was on my peek quickly, he was just too sexy for me to hold back, so I came with a groan and he let me ride out my orgasm while I came back from my high.

"Come on, we need to get ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... so how was it?
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short and rushed. Please point out any mistakes and inaccuracies.
> 
> Thanks you!!!


	3. Worship me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was busy exploring with my boyfriend.   
> I never would have expected it, but he was all over me, not that I didn't enjoy every single second of his attention.   
> And he was kinky as fuck, always ready to try stuff out.

I was busy exploring with my boyfriend. 

I never would have expected it, but Alec was all over me, not that I didn't enjoy every single second of his attention. 

And he was kinky as fuck, always ready to try stuff out. 

Even with insisting he never watched porn before. I waited for Alec to come out of the shower. He had forgiven me, but even so he was wild in bed, he liked to keep it private so I eased on the PDA when we were in public. I didn't want anyone to see his reactions anyway. He was too cute and precious- 

"I want to suck you off," I heard from behind me and had to swallow hard on the sexy view in front of me. Alec was standing there only in his black, tight boxer briefs, spotting already an erection and his body was only half dried, water droplets making his runes and scarred skin look even more delectable. 

"Fuck," I muttered as my cock reacted and stretched my pants. 

I didn't wear a shirt, as I had showered first, and as Alec came over to the couch I was sitting on, I couldn't do anything but watch his determined features. He kneeled down in front of me and pulled my sweatpants over my straining cock, it sprang free and hit my abs. Alec was looking at it in fascination and without knowing, he played out one of my deepest, darkest kinks – cock worship. "It's so big. I want you back inside me," he mumbled and licked at the tip carefully. 

Having someone appreciating my cock, was turning me on more than I expected. I nearly came as Alec nuzzled his whole face against my groin, his nose in my balls and my cock on his forehead, his eyes were desperate and somehow I knew what he wanted, so I took my cock and spread pre-cum all over his face. 

"You like that, don't you?" I asked with a husky voice, hoping I was right. But he nodded, his hands put together on his back he followed every movement of my cock as if he wanted another taste, but I didn't let him. 

"Clean my balls," I ordered and the moan I got from Alec, told me we shared another fantasy. He took my ball into his mouth and sucked on it, his eyes never leaving mine. 

"You're doing good... slut," I tried out and his eyes told me I chose the right word. "You like being my slut? You're still my angel, but you also can be my slut. You can be whatever you want, baby," I said and took his face to let my ball plop out. 

I leaned down and kissed him softly. 

"We are only playing, alright?" I made sure and he returned the kiss passionately. 

"I know and I love it. Want your cock, now!" He mumbled against my lips and I let him slide back down between my knees again. 

"Then take it," I ordered and traced his lips with the tip of my cock. His lips glistened with my precum and as he opened his mouth, I thrust my hips forward. His teeth were scratching me, but I didn't mind. I let him adjust and watched in awe as he tried to take in more. 

"Does my little slut like his Master’s cock?" I asked and had him nodding around my cock. My foot wandered to his groin and I pressed against his already wet briefs. He moaned around my cock and even though he tried, he couldn't even take half of it. 

He gagged the time he tried and how his throat squeezed around my tip felt like heaven. "Is my cock too big for my little angel?" I asked and a determined glimpse entered his eyes. He tried to get more of me into his too-small mouth and gagged again, making me moan. I rocked my hips into his mouth, never going too deep, to not hurt my angel. 

My foot massaged his cock and soon I couldn't wait any longer. "Turn around, slut," I said an pulled out of his warm cavern. 

"Fuck, you're hot, Magnus." he mumbled with hooded eyes, before stripping out of his briefs. His cock sprang free and he was leaking precum like a champion. In seconds he got on the bed on all fours, one hand on his cheek, spreading them apart, so I had a free look at the plug in his hole. 

"Fuck, Alec! Did you prepare yourself?" I asked as I went to him and tugged at the toy, in fact, his hole was slippery wet and stretched. 

"Fuck me, please, Mags," he pleaded and he made me lose all control. In one hard stride, I aligned my cock and slammed into him. He threw his head back with a loud moan and I didn't care if we would be heard. I loved this sex craved side of my otherwise shy angel. 

I hammered into him like some animal but he answered every single one of my thrusts. Suddenly he sat up and let my cock slip out. 

With confident movements, he pressed me down on the mattress and straddled me. 

He must’ve activated his runes, he wasn’t usually like this.

His eyes were locked with mine, as he took my cock in his hand and guided to his abused hole. He put it inside and this time I groaned out loud as I finally saw my angel riding me. 

And I had been right, he had stamina. 

He rocked his hips and leaned down to catch my lips into a passionate and desperate kiss, which he totally controlled. 

"You make me crazy, Magnus." he said and his nails were clawing on my shoulders making me hiss. My hands went to his bubbly ass as I thrust up into him with desperate force. 

I took his cock into my hand and started stroking him, desperate for my own and his release. He seemed close so I leaned up and whispered in his ear. 

"Come on slut, milk my cock," I said and the effect was instant. He trembled in my arms and clamped down on my dick as he released all over my chest. 

Finally, I could let go and emptied myself into him. His lips found mine and I answered his call. 

"Damn, you were so sexy, angel," I said as he cradled me close, I was still inside him, even so, I wasn't hard anymore, it seemed Alec didn't want to let go of me yet. 

"You do know, I would never call you a slut outside the bedroom, angel?" I had to make sure and he smiled softly at me. "Don't think I plan on calling you Master ever again, except for when I am in dire need of your big cock and a rough fuck," he mumbled suggestively as he rocked his hips, making me groan. 

I was getting hard again and he grinned at me triumphantly. 

"Seems like your cock needs more worshipping," he whispered and I turned us around, so Alec was on his back again. I looked down at my cock being swallowed by his tight hole. 

"He definitely needs all the attention he can get," I said as I slow- dicked a whimpering Alec. 

"Fuck me senseless, please," he said and licked his lips. 

"Oh, no. I am going to take my sweet time and you are going to have to take it, angel," I said and snapped my fingers, blue streaks of my magic held him down.

So no matter how much he struggled and tried to make me thrust into him faster, I kept the torturous slow pace. Every time I hit his prostate, he started to curse me again, but his desperate side only turned me on more. It seems he brings out my sadistic streak, seeing him withering under me was making me crazy. 

He already came two times, but he just grew hard again, even though I was sure he wouldn't be able to come again. Those runes of his were a miracle!

The slow pace made me last and I had both of his wrists wrapped with my magic over his head, as I kissed down the inner side of his legs. 

"You're clamping down on me every time I bite you," I realized and tried out my theory again. "Does my angel like the pain?" I asked teasingly and Alec only nodded. 

That would explain why he still could endure me thrusting into him. "Awwww," he only moaned as I marked his skin again, my thrusts still slow and steady. 

"Have you lost your senses already?" I asked and Alec nodded furiously. 

"Pleaaaase," he asked and there were tears in his eyes, his mouth was open and he even drooled. His eyes found mine and he looked slightly as if he came down with a fever. His gaze hooded, his face red, but his body still reacted to mine. 

"Alright," I said and he moaned out a quiet "Oh, thank the Angel!" as I leaned down, took his shoulders from behind, so he wouldn't slip up the bed as I started to slam into him on a rapid pace. 

He cried out with every hit, his now free hands, scratching down my back, his legs thrown over my shoulders, as he was folded in half and caged between my arms and body. 

I felt him clamp down onto me, even though there was no cum left inside him and finally I spurted my essence into him, making him cry out once more. I let go of his shoulders and pulled out to watch my cum flow out of him. His legs were covered with bite-marks and his body was soiled with his own sperm. 

"I think, I overdid it," I mumbled as I started to lick him clean. He only moaned and raked his fingers through my hair. 

"I asked you to fuck me senseless and you definitely delivered, Magnus." he mumbled as I kissed every single part of his hot skin. "If you tell any of this to anyone, I'll kill you," he added with a half glare, too spent to put any force behind it. 

"Never, angel. Your crazy, wild side belongs only to me," I reassured him and kissed his already deep red lips. 

"Plus, you love me too much, darling." I added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... how was it?
> 
> please leave requests in the comments!!


End file.
